


Solace

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Gift, Hospitals make you nervous, Multi, OT4 + 1, family in hospital, the boys are there to help you though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Your mom is in the hospital–for nothing too serious thankfully, but after you send a message to the boys, because Hospitals make you nervous, you soon find Gladio and Ignis at your side.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raufnir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raufnir/gifts).



You paced the waiting room slowly as you gently played with your hair at your shoulder. You hated hospitals. The atmosphere, the smell–hell, maybe it was just the lighting. Whatever it was, it made you anxious and uncomfortable. But, you were willing to tolerate it just a bit more as you, thankfully, were not here for yourself.

_To My Boys ♥:  
Hey, got a small problem, Mom’s in hospital, she’s fine though, and it’s nothing serious thank the six, but…I really don’t want to be here._

Heaving a sigh you worried your lower lip between your teeth in an attempt to calm your nerves. Your mind was absolutely racing with every negative outcome you could think of, no matter how far fetched they were. However, you were pulled out of your thoughts by your phone vibrating in your pocket. Fumbling with it a moment, you blinked at it as it vibrated again in your hand, before you swiped it open to check your notifications.

_From Sunshine:_  
Glad to hear she’s ok! We have a surprise for you when you get here, Ok?  
  
From Gladdy:  
Hold on babe, we’ll be right there.

_From Iggy:  
We are coming to you._

_From Noct:  
By now I’m sure you know there on their way. Prom and I will be waiting for you. Glad to hear they’re ok. Love you._

Feeling a smile turn up the corners of your mouth, you scrolled through the messages again, a brow lifting a moment as Prompto mentioned a surprise, and you wondered what he could mean. You then realized there was something different about Gladio’s and Ignis’ texts, and went back to read them again.

“Wait…” you mumbled softly.

“There you are…!”

Your head snapped upwards as you blinked in surprise. “I-Iggy?!”

Gladio slipped in right behind him looking a bit frantic, but his expression softened the moment he spotted you. The two of them moved to you quickly, gently enveloping you into their arms. You tensed slightly at the sudden embrace but the moment your senses were overwhelmed with the smell of ebony and leather, you heaved a deep sigh and let yourself relax.

“We’re here, Darling.” Ignis spoke softly, as he gently pressed his forehead against the side of your head.

“Sorry it took us so long to get here Babe,” Gladio muttered softly as he gently pressed a gentle kiss into your hair. “We’ve gotcha.”

“W-What are you two doing here?” you breathed softly, as you felt Ignis’ hand at your hip give you a gentle squeeze.

“Darling,” Ignis began softly. “Do you honestly think we’d let you go through this alone?”

Gladio pulled the two of you closer to him, gently resting his chin against the top of your head as his hand rubbed gently against your back. Ignis gently moved his hand from your hip to lace your fingers with his own.

“We know you don’t like places like this Babe,” Gladio lifted his chin from your head, and once more pressed another gentle kiss to the top of your head. “So, lean on us when things like this happen, alright?”

You gave a gentle nod of your head, and took another deep breath. You had to admit with the two of them here, things weren’t quite so bad. You felt Gladio pet his thumb gently against your back before you looked up at Ignis.

“So umn,” you began softly. “What surprise is waiting for me at home?”

Ignis lifted a brow then huffed a little. “Ah, I suppose that Prompto, or Noctis told you about it?”

You gave him a wry smile. “Prompto actually.”

Gladio laughed softly. “Knew he couldn’t keep a secret.”

“Well,” you gently shuffled from one foot to the other, gently brushing your shoulders against each of them. “He didn’t exactly say what the surprise was.”

Ignis hummed as he gave your hand a gentle squeeze, his thumb petting against yours.  “I suppose telling you wouldn’t hurt, you have had enough surprises for one day.”

Gladio smirked and shook his head. “You can never resist her pout, can you?”

Ignis huffed softly. “It’s not that I cannot resist, it is the fact that I chose not to.”

You chuckled softly, thankful for their banter which was distracting you from everything else, before Ignis looked back down at you.

“We have decided that tonight shall be a night of relaxation, as it is something you need. Noctis and Prompto have pulled the mattress from upstairs and apparently set up the entire living room as a pillow fort.”

“We’ve got your favorite movies all lined up Babe,” Gladio smiled softly down at you. “Plus cuddles from all four of us till you feel better.”

You bit your lower lip and lowered your head, sniffling softly.

“Darling? Are you alright?” Ignis asked, concerned, the grip he had on your hand tightened. Gladio moved himself closer to you, once more rubbing your back.

Nodding gently you slowly lifted your head, as you were fighting to hold back tears. “I just–I don’t deserve you guys.”

“Ifrit’s ass you don’t.” Gladio smirked down at you, and drew both you and Ignis closer to him once more resting his chin against the top of your head. “It’s us, that doesn’t deserve you.”

“Gladdy…” you sniffled softly, lifting your head to give them a bit of a teary smile.

“Come now Darling, don’t cry,” Ignis gently reached up with his free hand and gently wiped away a tear from the corner of your eye. “We love you. Probably more than you fully realize.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Raufnir when she was going through a rough time. I still think of you often Doll, and hope you're doing well. If you see this, I hope this still makes you smile when you need it. 
> 
> Much love ♥


End file.
